


I’m Dead

by beardnbeans



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardnbeans/pseuds/beardnbeans
Summary: Rhett and Link wrestle with each other before things heat up
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 37





	I’m Dead

Link hooked an arm around Rhett’s waist and tucked an ankle behind his knee before smoothly tackling him to the ground. They both let out a hearty laugh and the shorter boy looked up at Rhett. “surprise attack sucka”, Link said before sticking his tongue out.

Rhett took a deep breath before tucking a protective hand under Links head and wrapping his long arm around Link’s hips. In one smooth motion the taller man was on top of Link with both arms wrapped around him. The position was compromising to say the least. 

“This is...intimate.”, Link said before pushing his glasses up his nose and letting out a quiet laugh. Rhett didn’t respond. The taller man involuntary raked his eyes down Link’s vulnerable body. Belt line exposing his tiny hips and shirt pushed up past his midriff.

“You checking me out, man?”, Link asked. it was meant to be a joke but there was a dense thickness that lingered in the air that neither boy could quite put a finger on. 

“Nah, man. sorry”, Rhett said before unhooking his arm from around Links waist and making to rise from his current position. Link responded by jutting a knee between Rhett’s legs and pulling the man flush against him. 

“You sure about that?”, Link asked, suddenly emboldened by the beer they’d had earlier. “Because it sure doesn’t feel like it from here.” 

Rhett’s face blushed red. Suddenly aware of exactly how hard he was, and perhaps more embarrassed by how much harder he was getting. “Link I’m sorry man I-”

Link pushed his own length into Rhett’s thigh. The taller man’s eyes shot open at the contact. “Say it.”, Link said, tucking a finger under Rhett’s chin to lift his face towards his own. “Say you were checking me out.” 

Rhett swallowed hard feeling lust and fear swirl around in his stomach. His lips only inches from Link’s he breathily announced, “I was checking you out.” 

Link grinned. “I knew you were. I saw it. don’t lie to me Rhett.” The shorter boy tucked a finger under his shirt. “You wanna see more, bo?” 

Rhett shut his eyes hard. Like he was trying to pull himself out of a dream. When Rhett opened his eyes andLink was still there, flushed and squirming under him he nodded, resigned to the heat pulsing against his best friends stomach. 

Link slowly inched his shirt off bit by bit teasing Rhett to the point of torture. One less layer of clothing was between Rhett’s length and Link’s warm caramel stomach and that fact alone made Rhett dizzy. 

The shorter man draped his arm around the back of Rhett’s neck and pulled him in, and for a moment Rhett thought he might kiss him, but instead the shorter boy just smiled and looked up at Rhett through his lashes. “Now you take something off.”, Link whispered, voice dripping in something thick. 

Rhett tried to think quickly and decided on his shirt so he and Link would be on equal ground. He quickly sat upright and in one motion pulled the garment over his head and off his body, and for the first time Link was speechless, drinking the tall man in. Rhett’s body was immaculate. Thick muscly arms that Link had imagined wrapped around him. Gorgeous calloused hands that always sent sparks shooting through Link whenever they “accidentally” touched. And his torso. god his torso. His soft plush chest and his equally soft but defined abdomen that just begged to be smothered with Link’s mouth. 

Without thinking Link planted his open needy mouth on Rhett’s stomach. Kissing and licking a trail up to his neck. Rhett moaned and caught himself against the floor. Link had unconsciously began grinding his hips against Rhett’s thigh in a pure expression of need. Rhett could hardly think straight when he wrapped both hands around Link’s neck and sternly guided Link’s wet needy mouth to his own.Both men lapped and kissed into each other’s mouths letting obscene noises escape as they both pressed their stiff cocks into each other. 

Rhett was the first to pull away, pupils blown with lust, he swiftly unbuttoned his own pants and took them off, before latching onto Links jeans and throwing them aside as well. Now that both men were much more naked the cold vice of reality clamped down around them. “Do you- are you wanting to really do this?”, Rhett asked , still unable to peel his eyes from Links slender squirming body. 

“Yes- God yes, bo. Let’s fuck. I wanna fuck you.”, Link said, more needy and begging than Rhett had ever heard him. 

That was enough for Rhett, he softly placed his hand over Link’s boxers getting a feel for his actual size. They had always joked that Link was well endowed but as Rhett let his fingers grip around the shorter man’s cock it was painfully obvious that the jokes carried substantial weight. 

If Rhett had to take a guess Link was probably 7 or 8 inches in length but what was absolutely jarring about his dick was the girth. Rhett dipped his hand into Link’s boxers and started pawing at the writhing boy beneath him. The taught velvety skin of his throbbing cock was enough to drive Rhett insane. 

“Take it off. M’gonna fuck you.”, Link chocked out under Rhett’s steady grip. The taller man nodded and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Link followed suit and both men melded back into each other: kissing and sucking all the exposed skin.

“wait- lube. I have lube” Rhett said before unlatching himself from Link and rushing to find the bottle he’d kept in his nightstand. Link struggled to catch his breath, worn out from all the heavy petting. 

Rhett got down on all fours in front of Link and coated his fingers in a thick layer before pushing one deep inside himself. Rhett exhaled at the new feeling, but started working the digit in and out of his hole. Link couldn’t tear his eyes away, cock aching at the sight of Rhett fucking himself. The taller man added another finger and groaned at the new sensation. 

“Fuck yourself for me, Rhett. I wanna watch.” Rhett nodded and put on more of a show for his best friend, rocking harder onto his fingers and letting obscene noises tumble out of his mouth. Link reached for the bottle before coating the length of his erection in lube, unable to stop himself from steadily jacking off. 

“Spread yourself open for me baby I can’t wait any longer. I need to be in you.”, Rhett nodded again before letting his face hit the floor, long beautiful legs pushing his ass further in the air. 

Link groaned at the sight of his best friend wordlessly begging to be pounded. 

“Please Link. Please. Need it so bad. Fuck me, bo. So hard.”, Rhett said, pushing his ass back toward Link. The shorter man grabbed Rhett by the hips and lined his cock up with his slick hole. 

Link thought for a moment he should be gentle with Rhett, but as soon as he pushed into Rhett’s tight ass he started fucking into the writhing man on the floor in a haze of lust. Rhett choked out the occasional “faster” and “yes Link” but as Link gripped onto Rhett and drilled into him all he could choke out was unintelligible babbling. Link felt himself quickly rising to climax and reached around Rhett to wrap his fist around the wrecked boy’s dripping cock. With a few rapid strokes both men reached their climax and Link buried himself into Rhett as he his spilled cum. 

They laid still for a moment to catch their breath before Link pulled his softening dick out of Rhett’s destroyed hole. Rhett crawled onto Link who quickly took the man into his arms. Rhett let his full weight drop onto Link before saying “I’m dead.” 

Link laughed and pressed a sloppy kiss onto Rhett’s forehead. “yeah. me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first explicit fan creation:) I hope y’all liked it


End file.
